


Metaphor

by Evealle



Series: 64 Prompts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, Ignorant Sherlock, It's Raining Cats and Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evealle/pseuds/Evealle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has never heard a common expression...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, silly piece. And yes, I know it's an expression, not a metaphor. It was just a prompt though, not an order.

"Christ," John swore, rushing into the living room, water dripping from his hair, face, and clothes. He tugged his drenched coat off, crossing into the kitchen to hang it over a chair.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked absently, standing in the middle of the flat, absorbed in a book. He took a moment to glance over at his flatmate. "Take your shoes off," he scolded, tracking John's muddy footprints with his eyes. "You're making the place dirty." He returned to his book.

John turned and pointedly swept a gaze around the flat, completely taken over by Sherlock's mess. "It's raining cats and dogs out there," he said finally, choosing to ignore the comment. He did remove his shoes though, kicking them off as he plugged in the kettle, since he knew he'd be the one cleaning up the tracks he left. The thought of Sherlock actually tidying up was ludicrous. 

"And why can't you leave your coat downstairs instead of letting it drip all over the – " Sherlock stopped midsentence and stared at John. "It is? Really?" Tossing his book aside, he bounded over to the window, twitching back the curtain to peer out at the storm. "Where?"

"What d'you mean 'where'?" John asked, padding over to look outside. "It's pouring out there."

"Yes," Sherlock replied, "but the cats and dogs. Where were they?"

It was John's turn to stare. "You've never heard that expression? 'It's raining cats and dogs.'"

"Not that I remember," Sherlock shrugged. "Why would anyone come up with an expression like that? Such morbid minds people have." John snorted. "What a mess it would be if it happened though…" He turned away from the window, pressing his fingers together thoughtfully. "All of those kittens and puppies smashing against the pavement." There was a light in his eyes now.

John sighed.

"I wonder how it would look," Sherlock mused. "It would be interesting to find out." John rolled his eyes, returning to the kitchen and beginning to fix himself his tea. "Mrs. Hudson has a cat, doesn't she?" Sherlock asked. "She seems like the type. I wonder if she'd let me borrow it…"

"Sherlock, stop," John called out, without much hope of being heard.

"And if I could get up on the roof of a decently tall building…" Sherlock continued, ignoring the plea. He swept across the room and grabbed up a laptop (not bothering to check whose it was), quickly pulling up several searches about animal rescues and the hours of banks and various company buildings across the city.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," John said wearily, carrying his mug of tea and leaving Sherlock to his madness.


End file.
